Query processing continues to develop where an aim of query processing is to efficiently provide relevant results for a query. In cases where a user wants to utilize a particular application to process a query, a user is required to take multiple steps to initiate query processing. For example, a user has to launch a particular application and then enter a query within the launched application, among other steps. Gesture typing provides a user with a method for faster entry of words/phrases/sentences, etc. However, gesture typing functionality does not extend to entering query input and concurrently enabling selection of applications/services using the same gesture input. As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving query processing and efficiency of devices, for example, when processing gesture input.